Sin is sweeter than Redemption
by Gumdrops-and-pain
Summary: Stiles/OMC Stiles gains a interesting visitor.


**1**

It was six o'clock the first time _he _showed up.

His dad texted him a few hours earlier telling him not to wait up for him because there was a chance he was going to be staying at the station overnight.

He pondered asking him if a new body had decided to show up somewhere around Beacon Hills and if that was the reason he had to work overtime. In a place like this it would strange if a body didn't show up after a few months especially after what they were all dubbing the incident.

The other's had told him not to feel guilty that he wasn't in control of his actions. But try telling that to all of the people who only's way of seeing of loved one again was to visit their tombstone…

And the hesitant wayward glances his 'pack' were giving him weren't exactly helpful. They gazed at him as if were a time bomb about to tick off any second and were just waiting to dive out of the blast zone.

He tried to get his mind off these things by studying...keyword being tried. He was so behind in his classes it wasn't funny yet all he wanted to do was sleep.

that was when _he _appeared.

He appeared out of what seemed to be thin air in the middle of his bedroom. his cheeks flushed long red hair falling past his shoulders, his dark eyes seemingly glazed over as he gazed around the room before pausing onto him.

They stared at each other time seemingly standing still before he pounced on him. He wanted to scream but soft lips pressed against his muffled whatever cry began to pass his lips, he felt the other roll his hips and he couldn't help but moan.

As much as he didn't want it to it felt good...amazingly good.

He heard a soft whimper before feeling their hips brush against each other before he pulled back, "w-what" he stuttered causing the male to frown.

"W-who...why…"

"We can deal with formalities later" the other male huffed his voice all silky smooth and strangely sent all his blood running south.

"I don't know about you but I would very much like to get to the physical activity first" he gazed down at him as if waiting for any kind of protest, when none appeared their lips were brought together once again but this time he didn't fight it.

He wasn't exactly sure what happened next...one minute they were making out like hormonal teenagers, the next all his clothes were shredded to pieces and the other male was moving very eagerly on his lap.

A part of him wanted to stop this he had never envisioned losing his virginity to anyone let alone a man that appeared out of nowhere in his bedroom.

But this just felt...well amazing wasn't the right word to describe it...in fact he couldn't think of _any_ word to describe how good this felt.

Or how beautiful the man was his blush red skin those lust blown green eyes staring down at him intently, his lips red and swollen from their kissing as ridiculous as it sounded he didn't want any of this to end.

They went at it like bunnies in heat until the early morning sunrise.

The room smelled vaguely of musk and sex as the man laid on his chest panting softly as he tried to catch his breath from their last coupling.

"Sitri…"

"W-what?"

"My name is Sitri."

He was an incubus he heard rumors of Beacon Hills along with the nemeton that seemed to draw supernaturals like a hellmouth. He was just passing through when he was hunted down by Argent and became wounded he needed to gather up his strength, but turns out it worked quicker if he mated with virgins.

Stiles just happened to be close by at the time.

He didn't know how to feel about this...sure that was a hell of a good round of sex and if he could he would do it all over again, but if Argent was hunting him then it would only be a matter of time before he tracked him down.

Should he call the hunter and tell him what happened? Would he even listen to him?

Sitri seemed to notice his confliction because he slowly pulled away from him, the warmth that Stiles had quickly vanished as he sat up and watched the demon get dressed, "so...you're just gonna bang and run?" He chuckled.

He noticed the slight twitch in the corner of Sitri's mouth and felt a small victory. "You are friends with the hunter" he said bluntly.

"Well...I wouldn't exactly call us friends…" Stiles murmured Sitri's shoulders lifted into a slight shrug as he slipped into his leather pants, "either way you come into contact with him daily I can smell his scent on you."

"How can you smell anything beyond sex?"

This time Sitri didn't try to hide his smirk as he slipped into the bed his lips inches away from his. Stiles felt his heart flutter in his chest his fingers itching to reach out and slip him from his clothes.

"Years of practice…" Sitri whispered against his lips before he pulled back the smirk now teasing as he rose from the bed.

"This was fun Stiles...I might come back again one day" his words came out as a purr as he vanished leaving Stiles alone with a slight tent in his sheets and the smell of his scent lingering in the air.

When he told Scott what happened the look on his best friend's face was more than doubtful of his story.

If it wasn't for the scent still lingering on him Stiles doubted he would have believed him at all. And really he couldn't blame him who would believe a story about a sexy man showing up in their bedroom and sexing them up until six in the morning?

"It was amazing" Stiles sighed not noticing the disgusted expression on Scott's face, "I didn't know anyone could be so flexible…"

"You're playing with fire" Scott huffed "if Argent's hunting him then he must be bad news you're lucky he didn't cool you."

"Well Argent isn't exactly good at judging who's good or bad" Stiles snorted and no matter what he said he knew the hunter lived by that 'code' he said he abandoned, he wouldn't be surprised if he hunted the incubus just because he wasn't human.

"Whatever man just make sure this doesn't happen again...and take a shower you reek."

Stiles smirked before he lifted his arm and slyly wrapped it around Scott's shoulder, pulling the other male close. Scott growled and squirmed muttering the words "gross dude!" and "your terrible!"

It would be a week later before he would see Sitri again.

He was studying for a math test and actually making progress this time when he felt lips brush against his cheek, he shuddered and nearly dropped his pencil "studying…" he murmured as those lips brushed toward his neck.

He felt a small smile form on his skin making the numbers leap off the page, "so mathematics are more important than me? Well I'll just go find someone else then…" he felt the other pull away before he reacted.

He dropped the pad and paper before reaching out his arms wrapping around Sitri a victorious smile on the incubus's face as he was pulled close.

"Cheater…" Stiles huffed as he pulled the other in for a rough kiss his fingers brushing against the leather pants.

"It was suggested that I shouldn't see you again" he panted as Sitri sat down on his lap the demon gazed at him with a look of amusement as they quirked their brow, "oh really now?" He chuckled as he rolled his hips coaxing out a soft moan.

"And did your little alpha tell you this?"

"How did you?..." A pale finger pointed to his nose before he moved once again. Stiles hissed before reaching out to still the giggling incubus, "are you going to listen to him?" Sitri asked as he gazed down at him.

There was a flash of insecurity that mingled with the lust in his eyes. It was out of place and Stiles hoped he would never see it again, "I'm not really one to follow rules" he said simply Sitri smiled before he leaned in for another kiss.

There was no longer any need for words.

He failed the math test of course and the pack avoided him all day but it was worth it.


End file.
